The Best Of Me
by xonlyx3xashesx
Summary: You said that I deserved better. But better would mean you. And that would never happen...HR angsty ONESHOT!


**A/N: **Wow I just can NOT stop writing these Hermione/Ron ONESHOTS, but I just have some awesome ideas and believe me this won't be the last one lol.

And the spelling might not be all that great, because I don't have spell check right now but once I get to it I'll fix anything if it's to dreadful.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything...the wonderful J.K.R does. And what would we do without her!

XxX

Hermione did not know why she had chosen Cormac Mclaggen as her source of pay-back for Ron.

But she knew who would push his buttons most and Mclaggen seemed the _perfect_ canidate.

What was even better was Cormac truely liked her and Hermione almost felt terrible that she was using him. But the feeling in her stomach when Ron was with Lavender knocked her guilt out cold.

Hermione had planned the night out perfectly.

She knew Ron had trouble sleeping and was always perched on the common room couch at insane hours of the night and early morning.

So Hermione planned to meet up with Cormac for a little 'midnight stroll' and she could only hope and pray Ron was there to see the show when they came back.

So they strolled through the halls, like Hermione planned, hand in hand her giggling like a little girl as Mclaggen attempted to kiss her on the lips.

"Wolf's Bane" she smirked and climbed through the portrait hole still grasping a beaming Cormac's hand.

Once they were inside Cormac wrapped his arms around Hermione's thin waist and whispered "You're beautiful" in her ear.

His words set shivers down her spine.

_**If only they were coming from someone else.**_

Then Hermione noticed, just as she planned, Ron sitting idle on the couch glowering at the late night intruders.

Knowing he was there made Hermione's heart race.

The plan _had_ to work now, there was no turning back.

She let all the pain she felt at Ron and Lavender's relationship boil over in her. Her hopeless and wishful state that one day Ron would be hers, but her knowing that day would never come.

It swelled up in her, and prentending to not have seen Ron, Hermione placed her arms gently on Cormac's shoulders and kissed him carefully but tentively on the lips and then allowed him to deepen the kiss.

"Good night, Hermione" He whispered after they broke apart and Hermione watched him give Ron a weak smile and then climb the stairs towards the boys' dorms.

She let a triumphant smile light her face as she sat down across from a very red faced Ron.

She had accomplished what she had planned to do: make Ron jealous.

And she had done it.

Now all she had to do now was wait.

"I didn't know you and Cormac were dating." he managed to mumble out his blue eyes searching the fire as if it held answers.

"We're not really _dating_, we're just 'seeing each other'." Hermione explained with a smirk.

"Oh." he nodded and turned towards her.

"He's really sweet you know Ron, If you would just give him a chance!" Hermione said and watched the impact of her words hit Ron.

"No Hermione, he's not. And I won't give him a bloody chance." Ron spat icily.

_Like you won't give me a chance? _Hermione thought bitterly.

"Ron, why is no one I ever date to your likeing?" Hermione asked and glared at him roughly.

"Because," Ron sighed. "They're all jerks."

Hermione flared.

How could he think the boys she dated were jerks while he ran around with a girl who called him 'Won, Won'?

"Oh and you know how to pick them?" Hermione asked, now close to tears, all her of her planning going down the drain.

"Don't get on Lavender and me because your love life sucks Hermione!" Ron bellowed angrily, his face changing to a dark red hue.

She stopped and stared at him.

How could he say that? Did he care at all? All she wanted was for him to like her as more than a friend and all he is offering is to bring her down even more.

They both were standing, now facing each other like they did after the Yule Ball that seemed ages ago, but here they were now in the same predicament.

Hermione was trying hard to blink back the slowly forming tears, but they gushed out of her eyes and she closed her eyes.

She gave up.

"It's official." she whispered, sitting down on the couch and covering her face with trembling hands. "Nothing I do is_ ever _going to be good enough for you Ron."

Ron gaped at her with an open mouth.

"Hermione I -"

"Save it Ron. I'm just not good enough for any one." Hermione sobbed and she felt Ron's hand on her back.

Despite her tears it sent pulses through her body.

"Hermione, actually you deserve better than Mclaggen." Ron whispered soothingly.

Hermione let out a soft chuckle.

_No, I don't. Better would mean you. And I could **never** have you._ She thought and this only brought more tears.

"What do you want from me Ron?" she asked lifting up her head and meeting his gaze.

"Nothing Hermione. Nothing more than what you give me already." he said smiling.

She shook her head.

"I'm just Hermione. Nothing more and nothing less. Nobody sees me as anything else than the smart girl or Harry's friend or 'that other girl' that's always hanging with you." she admitted.

"Hermione, I don't want you to be anything else," Ron told her cupping her chin and making her eyes meet his own. "If no one else sees you as something more than those things then they're shallow and don't deserve your friendship or time."

Hermione smiled. How could she hate Ron but love him soo much at the same time?

"I just liked how Cormac looks at me. You know? Like he saw me as pretty or diffrent. Like he really likes me for me." Hermione explained to him wiping her eyes.

Ron sighed and looked down.

"Hermione, if you look hard enough you'll find he's not the only one." He whispered.

She just looked at Ron and he stared back and then out of the blue.

He leaned over and kissed her.

As her eyes blinked open and she smiled he spoke.

"Hermione, I've always seen you as beautiful and I've always thought you were diffrent and special. You're you and that's perfect for me."

Ron whispered, his hand still warm on her cheek.

"I've always loved you Ron." she said smiling and looking into his eyes.

"Do you think I'm the best you can do?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Yes, Ron." she said softly and then he kissed her again.

XxFINxX

**A/N: Soo what did you think! Even thought it ends up the same and fluffy at the end. But hey! who dosen't want Hermione and Ron to get together! ha ha. Please review! It would make my day!**


End file.
